Théâtre
thumb|right|250px|''Le théâtre de Taormina'', vision que donne [[Gustav Klimt du théâtre grec antique.]] Le théâtre est à la fois l'art de la représentation d'un drame, un genre littéraire particulier, et l'édifice dans lequel se déroulent les spectacles de théâtre Larousse en ligne. Jadis, le mot désignait également la scène ou le plateau, c'est-à-dire toute la partie cachée du public par le rideau Dictionnaire de l’Académie française, huitième édition (1932-1935) théâtre. Au sens figuré, « théâtre » désigne un lieu où se déroule une action importante (par exemple, un théâtre d'opérations militaires). Aujourd'hui, à l'heure des arts dits pluridisciplinaires, la définition de l'art du théâtre est de plus en plus large (jusqu'à se confondre avec l'expression spectacle vivant), si bien que certains grands metteurs en scène n'hésitent pas à dire que pour qu'il y ait théâtre, il suffit d'avoir un lieu, un temps, un acte et un public. Il s'agit de spectacles dans lesquels des acteurs, mis dans les circonstances et les situations créées par un texte et la vision d'un metteur en scène/réalisateur, incarnent des personnages pour un regard extérieur (le public), dans un temps et un espace limités. Les dialogues écrits sont appelés pièces de théâtre, mais il peut y avoir également du théâtre sans texte écrit ou même sans aucune parole. Dans la création contemporaine, les frontières entre les différents arts de la scène (théâtre, mime, cirque, danse...) sont de plus en plus ténues, si bien que certains professionnels n'hésitent pas à remplacer le mot théâtre par les mots spectacle pluridisciplinaire ou spectacle vivant, mettant ainsi l'accent sur le métissage des disciplines. Histoire Dès les débuts de l'humanité, le "théâtre" désignait l'acteur qui racontait, qui revivait une expérience de chasse, de conflit, pour la partager avec son groupe (tribu, famille...). Dans la civilisation occidentale on considère les cortèges en l'honneur du dieu grec Dionysos comme les premières représentations théâtrales, bien avant le VIe avant Jésus-Christ Stanton, Sarah; Banham, Martin (1996). "Middle East and North Africa". Cambridge paperback guide to theatre. Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press. p. 241. ISBN 978-0-521-44654-9.. C'est en effet d'abord à l'époque grecque antique qu'apparaît le Theatron ( , qui vient de : regarder, contempler). Le terme désigne alors l'hémicycle destiné aux spectateurs. Un théâtre est donc à l'origine un lieu d'où le public observe un spectacle. À la Renaissance, la signification s'étend non seulement à l'ensemble de l'édifice de spectacle, scène comprise, mais également à l'art dramatique. Ce n'est qu'après la période du théâtre classique que le terme désigne aussi la littérature écrite spécialement pour la représentation théâtrale. Le théâtre est né en Grèce, où des concours tragiques existent depuis le . Il est apparu à Rome à la fin du Les représentations font partie des « jeux » (ludi), fêtes officielles de la cité. À Rome, on édifie d'abord des théâtres en bois, où seuls les spectateurs des premiers rangs sont assis, puis des théâtres en pierre : théâtre de Pompée en 55 av. J.-C., de Balbus en 13 av. J.-C., de Marcellus en 12 ou 11 av. J.-C. En Campanie, par exemple à Pompéi, on construit des théâtres en pierre dès le . À l'époque impériale, chaque ville romaine a son théâtre, comme Ostie en Italie, Orange en Gaule ou Sabratha en Afrique. Dans le théâtre romain, plus anciennement dans le théâtre grec, les acteurs portaient un masque : cet accessoire leur permettait d'être mieux vus des spectateurs assis sur les gradins parfois éloignés et d'en être mieux entendus, leur voix étant amplifiée comme par des porte-voix. Il y avait des masques tragiques (un visage triste) ou comiques (un visage fendu d'un large rire) ainsi que des masques doubles (un côté tragique, un côté comique); les acteurs qui se servaient de ces derniers devaient jouer de profil. L'acteur, exclusivement masculin, porte aussi des vêtements aux rembourrages voyants et cloturaux ainsi qu'une coiffure très haute, censés évoquer le gigantisme des dieux et des héros qu'il incarne. Au Moyen Âge, des troupes itinérantes jouent des pièces de genre dit des « Miracles » et des « drames liturgiques », d'abord dans les églises puis dans leurs porches, sur leurs parvis et sur les places publiques. Le genre Un genre théâtral est le résultat d'une création comique correspondant à une forme précise. Le spectateur, connaissant un genre donné, saura à quoi s'attendre. Selon la présentation de l'œuvre (tragédie, comédie…), il aura une vision stéréotypique de l'œuvre. Le genre est donc, avant tout, une convention qui donne un cadre, une forme précise. C'est un premier échange implicite entre l'artiste et le spectateur. Voir, par exemple, la farce, la comédie, la pantomime, la tragédie, le drame romantique, le drame bourgeois, la tragédie lyrique, les mystères médiévaux, le théâtre de marionnettes, le théâtre forum, le théâtre d'improvisation, le théâtre en plein air, le théâtre de rue, le théâtre expérimental, le théâtre installation performance, la danse-théâtre (ou théâtre-danse), le web-théâtre avec les expérimentations d'e-toile, le café-théâtre d'improvisation, le théâtre de l'absurde, le conte, la revue, et ainsi de suite. Molière disait, traduisant ainsi une devise de Santeul : le but de la comédie est de corriger les mœurs (castigat ridendo mores), ce qui vaut aussi pour la tragédie. Ces deux formes théâtrales ont en effet une portée édifiante. * La comédie se propose de « corriger les vices des hommes en les divertissant », dit Molière. Cet auteur français célèbre, tout en faisant rire les spectateurs, tournait en ridicule les travers humains. Il le dit lui-même  : « On veut bien être méchant, mais on ne veut pas être ridicule ». Il s'est ainsi moqué entre autres du pédantisme dans Les Femmes savantes, des faux dévots et des crédules dans Tartuffe ou l'Imposteur, de l'avarice dans L'Avare et des faux savants - il y vise en particulier la médecine - dans Le Malade imaginaire. * La tragédie tente, elle aussi, de corriger les vices des hommes, ou plutôt leurs passions, de deux manières : ** d'abord en montrant les dégâts que peuvent provoquer les passions : dans les tragédies, les passionnés se font tuer, tuent ou se suicident (comme dans Phèdre où cette dernière s'empoisonne à cause d'un amour illégitime), deviennent fous, tel Oreste à la fin d'Andromaque de Racine (hors de la scène, par respect de la règle de bienséance) ; ** ensuite, les dramaturges comptent sur la « catharsis » (du grec κάθαρσις : purification), ou purgation des passions : les spectateurs d'une tragédie sont ainsi censés se purger, se purifier des passions en les vivant par procuration, en éprouvant terreur et pitié, comme l'écrit Aristote dans sa Poétique. Depuis quelques années est apparu un genre nouveau : le théâtre témoignage. Les premiers spectacles abordaient la question des drames vécus par les personnes ayant subi des licenciements économiques (Les yeux rouges pour les employés de Lip ; 501 blues pour ceux de Levis). Puis sont apparus des spectacles témoignant des horreurs des génocides de la fin du : Olivier Py et son Requiem pour Srebrenica, ou encore Jacques Delcuvellerie avec Rwanda 94. Les auteurs célèbres :Voir aussi les listes détaillées Dramaturges par ordre alphabétique et Dramaturges par ordre chronologique :Voir aussi la catégorie Dramaturge. La scène Mise en scène Le metteur en scène au théâtre prend une réelle dimension à la fin du . Il acquiert la place de « maître du plateau ». Ce bouleversement est notamment provoqué par Constantin Stanislavski, auteur et metteur en scène russe né en 1863 à Moscou, qui va, à 35 ans, créer avec Vladimir Nemirovitch-Dantchenko le Théâtre d'Art de Moscou. Il y créeCe travail de création est détaillé dans Cahiers de régie sur la Cerisaie et les Trois soeurs. Constantin Stanislavski. Préface d’Alain Françon. Présentation de Camille Combes-Lafitte. Textes de Stanislavski traduits par Jacqueline Razgonnikoff. Textes de Tchekhov traduits par André Markowicz et Françoise Morvan. Editions Aux forges de Vulcain/Sciences, 2011. des spectacles de Tchekhov notamment (Les Trois Sœurs, 1900) et y enseigne une nouvelle pratique du théâtre basée sur le travail corporel, le travail physique et le refus du jeu conventionnel. Ce « système » (nom donné, par les contemporains, à sa façon de travailler) qu'il décrit dans son livre, La formation de l'acteur, influence ses successeurs, dont Valère Novarina, Claude Régy ou encore Jean Vilar qui, dans la préface du roman, expose qu'« il n'est pas de comédien authentique qui n'ait, un jour ou l'autre, emprunté, sciemment ou non, quelques-uns des sentiers » du livre de Stanislavski. Le jeu, l'acteur Métier L'acteur de théâtre est difficile à définir car dans la vie quotidienne, tous sont acteurs à des degrés divers. Les humains, vivant en société, deviennent nécessairement des acteurs sociaux, qui changent de rôle constamment (au travail, en famille, entre amis, etc.). Ces rôles sont constituants, puisqu'ils font partie de l'identité; et indispensables, puisqu'ils donnent de la cohérence à la société et une place à chacun. La scène 1 de l'acte 1 est nommée l'intersigne. Le réel acteur de théâtre ne joue en général qu'un seul rôle à la fois, clairement défini et cohérent. L'acteur sait qu'il n'est pas réellement le personnage. Les rôles de théâtre ne sont donc pas constituants. Cependant, afin de rendre celui-ci fort et cohérent, un acteur s'investit souvent dans son rôle avec sa personnalité et son vécu. Il n'empêche que certains sont accusés de jouer tous leurs personnages de la même manière, de cabotiner. Ce problème du paradoxe sur le comédien est exposé par Diderot. Théories sur le théâtre thumb|150px|[[Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux|Marivaux]] Pourquoi, s'ils jouent déjà naturellement des rôles, les humains se sont-ils mis à jouer du théâtre ? De façon générale, comme le rappelle Aristote dans ''La Poétique'', les gens réagissent différemment dans la vie, et face à une œuvre d'art. Un cadavre en décomposition horrifie, mais une nature morte ravit. Il y a donc un pouvoir propre à la représentation (mimésis), au jeu, qui permet d'appréhender avec plaisir ce qui autrement pose problème. Le théâtre est donc joué pour faire face aux mystères et conflits qui inquiètent. Les gens de théâtre cherchent ainsi à créer un miroir social, un reflet plus ou moins caricatural de la société, qui permet de mieux la comprendre, et de mieux dénoncer ses failles : ce rôle politique était particulièrement évident dans la Grèce antique, avec la comédie ancienne. Mais cette citation du Hamlet de Shakespeare peut aussi être mentionnée : « for any thing so overdone is from the purpose of playing, whose end, both at the first and now, was and is, to hold, as 'twere, the mirror up to nature ». Le théâtre est aussi un miroir tendu à la nature : le spectateur, comme l'acteur, vient chercher une réponse, se construire une identité. Le théâtre peut avoir un effet cathartique, servant d'exutoire aux passions qui ne sont pas autorisées par la société. Le théâtre peut aussi être un divertissement, sans autre objectif que de changer les idées à ses spectateurs, par l'utilisation du comique notamment. Augusto Boal, qui aborda une manière de faire du théâtre résolument politique, c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait jouer à des gens des situations conflictuelles en changeant la position des personnages : par exemple, le directeur qui avait licencié tel salarié jouait le rôle du salarié. Cela permettait selon lui de régler certains conflits. C'est l'origine de ce qu'on a appelé le théâtre forum, et en Belgique le théâtre-action. Institutions Politique publique Festivals Le festival le plus renommé en France est le Festival d'Avignon. Il existe de nombreux festivals, notamment en période estivale. Certains se concentrent sur un genre particulier (Aurillac pour le théâtre de rue, ou celui de Charleville-Mézières pour le théâtre de marionnettes, par exemple) ou bien restent généralistes en tentant la plupart du temps de programmer un spectacle avec une tête d'affiche pour attirer le public. Formation Économie et statistiques Théâtre et Internet Internet est considéré par certain comme un concurrent du théâtre voire un adversaire qui encourage le goût de la dématérialisation de relations, contraire à la proximité humaine propre au théâtre. Certains ont considéré les sites de théâtre sur Internet comme « des officines responsables de la régression du théâtre »Selon Georges Terrey, président des Théâtres privés français en 2004. D'autres personnes estiment que l'Internet apporte beaucoup au théâtre : une popularisation par la diffusion d'opinions sur les pièces, une démocratisation par la pression à la baisse des tarifs initiée par les billetteries en ligne et un accès facilité à l’information (historique, programmation, réservation). Ainsi, en septembre 2006, la Comédie-Française a ouvert ses portes aux acteurs du Web, que ce soit pour publier sur le Web des avis sur les pièces, ou pour proposer des tarifs réduits aux spectateurs. Le Théâtre des Osses, compagnie suisse fondée en 1978 et devenue Centre dramatique fribourgeois en 2003 ouvre un site d'archives Archives. Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Théâtre (genre littéraire) * Théâtre (édifice) * Lexique théâtral * Espace scénique * Outrapo * Pièce de théâtre * Récompenses de théâtre * Théâtre à l'école * Excommunication des acteurs * Histoire du théâtre * Dramatisation * Théâtre d'improvisation * Théâtre d'ombre chinois * Théâtre japonais * Cinéma Liens externes * Guide des théâtres Bibliographie * Michel Corvin (dir.), Dictionnaire encyclopédique du théâtre, Paris, Bordas, 1995, }} - . * André Degaine, Histoire du théâtre dessinée, De la préhistoire à nos jours tous les temps et tous les pays, Paris, Nizet, 1992 . * Jean Duvignaud, Sociologie du théâtre, Paris, PUF, 1965 Quadrige, 1999 . * Jacqueline de Jomaron, Le théâtre en France, Paris, Armand Colin, 1992 Le Livre de Poche, 1998 . * André G. Bourassa et Frédéric Kantorowski, Bibliographie générale d'études théâtrales, Montréal, Université du Québec, 1995-2006 (en ligne). *